Love's Lost
by RhiannonMacLir
Summary: Shigure's missing past and present.


A Fruits Basket FanFic.  
  
Fruits Basket isn't mine of course. One of the characters I've added and is my own creation but is strongly based on other characters from Fruits Basket. This story starts in the middle of the episode were Yuki and Kyo refuse to go to the New Years celebration at the Sohma house.  
  
Shigure leaves for the Sohma compound. He plans on staying for three or four days and so carries a small bag with him. It is already dark outside even though it is still early. When he reaches the compound, Shigure heads for Akito's house to tell him about Yuki and Kyo. As he enters, Shigure sees Akito leaning against the wall, looking out a window. Only the light coming through the window lights the room.   
  
S: Bad news, Yuki and Kyo won't be coming.   
  
A: [looks back slightly at Shigure] Why's that?  
  
S: Something came up.   
  
Shigure glances down at floor for the moment and is surprised to see Badhire kneeling on a mat, hunched over and wearing a plain kimono.   
  
S: Badhire! Uh I'm surprised to see you here. [Slightly annoyed]  
  
A: [quietly] Badhire had decided to rejoin the family.   
  
S: Oh?  
  
A: After the celebrations, she'll move into your house.   
  
S: That's really not necessary.  
  
A: I think that it is. Go now, I need to rest.   
  
Shigure starts to leave but pauses a moment to look at Badhire who hasn't moved.   
  
Three days later Shigure leaves the compound followed by Badhire who hasn't lifted her head once.   
  
S: Well ... this is awkward. [Pause] So why did you come back? [Pause] This isn't my fault. I didn't ask for this.  
  
Badhire doesn't respond and they continue to walk in silence.   
  
At the house, Yuki and Kyo are watching TV. They hear the front door shut loudly and then Shigure appears in the doorway.   
  
Y: How was your weekend?  
  
S: I'd rather not talk about it. Will one of you show Badhire to the spare room?  
  
Shigure heads down the hall towards his room.  
  
Y: Badhire?  
  
Badhire shifts into the doorway. Yuki and Kyo stare as Tohru enters from the kitchen.   
  
T: Was that Shigure? Oh, hi. I'm Tohru.  
  
No answer from Badhire  
  
Y: Miss Honda, this is Badhire. I'll show you to the spare room.   
  
T: Oh, let me. I'll open the windows while I'm there and set the bed.  
  
Tohru heads up the stairs followed closely by Badhire. Tohru enters the spare room all the while talking to Badhire. She is puzzled by Badhire's silence but stays cheerful as always.   
  
T: Good night. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.  
  
Tohru leaves.  
  
The next day, Tohru enters the sitting room where Yuki and Kyo are talking quietly. The stop when they notice Tohru.   
  
T: Good morning.  
  
Y: 'Morning, Miss Honda.  
  
K: Hey.  
  
T: So, who is Badhire? Is she a zodiac member, too?  
  
Y: Yes, she is.  
  
T: Don't tell me. Ill guess later. Will she be staying with us for long? It would be nice to have another girl in the house.  
  
Y: I don't know what she's doing here.  
  
K: I have a good guess.  
  
Shigure enters the room looking tired. He looks around the room before greeting everyone. Yuki and Kyo stare at him as he maneuvers around the table and into the kitchen then back again to sit at the table.  
  
K: Are you going to tell us why she's here or should we guess?  
  
S: Akito demands it.  
  
Y: So ... does that mean your getting married?  
  
T: Married!?! That's so wonderful. Congratulations!  
  
Shigure laughs slightly at Tohru's excitement.  
  
S: It wasn't discussed. Shouldn't you three be off to school?  
  
Y: Yes, we should get going.   
  
T: Okay.  
  
The three students leave.  
  
Shigure opens the door to the spare room.  
  
S: We need to talk.  
  
B: What is there to talk about?  
  
Badhire is sitting on the mattress on the floor with her head down.   
  
S: I think that there is a lot to talk about starting with you running away.  
  
B: Does that matter? I came back.  
  
S: After three years?  
  
B: I was sixteen. I was told I had to marry someone I barely knew. Someone that was eight years older then me.   
  
S: Well how do you think I felt? Just starting my career?  
  
B: Well you could have done something. Akito listens to you.   
  
S: Why would you think that? He has never listened to me. I could try talking to him but it wouldn't do anything.  
  
B: Fine, I'll take care of this myself.  
  
Badhire leaves the room and house. She walks into the woods. The day is bright but the trees block the sun from her tall body. She remains in the forest for most of the day and doesn't return until after dark.   
  
Don't worry. There's more to come, so tell me what you think. 


End file.
